On her way
by Kiwicorne
Summary: Que se passe-t-il pour Reyna après l'île de Circée et les pirates ? Quelques aventures l'attendent avant son arrivée au Camp Jupiter.


**J'avais envie d'écrire cet OS parce que, oh la la, ce que j'aime Reyna. C'est vraiment mon personnage favori et malgré la peur de totalement faire du OOC, il me fallait écrire sur elle. Et puis m'est venue cette idée et là je devais vraiment écrire. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Bonne lecture !  
(Ai-je besoin de rappeler que l'univers de Percy Jackson ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ?)  
(Ah, et aussi, cet OS est une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire à Julianna, une super fille, vous devriez tous aller lire ses histoires (chocolatienne) parce que bientôt elle sera l'une des auteures les plus connues, c'est sûr et certain. Voilà voilà désolée du bla bla je vous laisse lire.)**

* * *

Tout avait empiré depuis la visite de ce Percy Jackson et de son amie Annabeth. Reyna et sa sœur commençaient à peine à s'adapter à ce nouveau monde, cette nouvelle vie dans l'île au service de Circée, et il avait fallu que les deux adolescents détruisent tout sur leur passage. En libérant, bien sûr, Barbe-Noire et son équipage, sinon ce ne serait pas marrant.

Les demi-dieux n'étaient même pas restés une journée entière et pourtant ils avaient réussi à libérer les pirates de leur sortilège, ce qui avait entraîné un incendie et une destruction de l'île. Puis un enlèvement des sœurs de la part des bandits. Et ensuite quelques semaines monstrueuses à bord de leur navire où les deux filles avaient servies d'esclaves, avant qu'Hylla ne devienne trop féroce pour Barbe-Noire et qu'il préfère les relâcher.

A ce moment là, Reyna pouvait encore prétendre que ça allait. Après tout, elle était avec sa sœur, enfin libre de tout, de tout crime, de toute culpabilité. Libre de leur père, libre de Circée, libre de Barbe-Noire et de son équipage. Elles passaient leurs journées à voyager tranquillement, Reyna bénéficiait des leçons de combat de sa grande sœur. Cette dernière lui racontait même des histoires de héros en tous genres, le soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, la petite était alors bercée et par les rayons de la lune éclairant leur campement, et par la douce voix de sa sœur. Cette période, bien que relativement courte, avait été énormément appréciée par Reyna.

Malheureusement, elles avaient croisé la route des Amazones.

Elles n'étaient que trois, et pourtant elles avaient tout de suite repéré les deux sœurs et les avaient encerclées. Hylla et Reyna n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se défendre qu'elles étaient désarmées.

 _"Nous voulons seulement vous parler"_ leur avait dit la brune, celle qui semblait être la plus âgée. Malgré cette phrase de paix, elles avaient gardé toutes les trois leurs armes levées, prêtes à se défendre - ou à attaquer.

S'en était suivi une longue discussion sur ce qu'elles étaient, quel était le rôle des Amazones, comment elles les avaient tout de suite repérées grâce à la puissance qui se dégageait d'elles, _et cetera_ , _et cetera_.

Reyna n'avait pas été très attentive à ce que les trois filles disaient. Son cerveau de fillette de douze ans avait à peu près comprit ce qu'elles leur voulaient et elle n'était pas du tout intéressée. Elle préférait largement continuer sa vie avec sa sœur, seules.

Mais comme les dieux avaient décidé que la vie de Reyna et son moral ne devaient que se dégrader ces derniers temps, il avait fallu que Hylla s'entretienne en privé avec les Amazones.

Reyna l'avait attendu assise sur une pierre, plus loin, balançant des cailloux sur sa cible - c'est à dire un arbre tout sauf offensif qui n'avait rien demandé pour en arriver là. Elle pensait naïvement que sa sœur rejetterait gentiment mais fermement la proposition des filles, puis qu'elle reviendrait vers elle et qu'elles repartiraient toutes les deux à l'aventure.

C'était au bout de dix minutes que Reyna, lassée d'attendre, avait commencé à trouver que quelque chose clochait. La discussion était devenue bien trop longue.

Les observant, la jeune fille avait pu voir qu'en plus d'un grand sourire s'étirant sur le visage de Hylla, la petite blonde - Lily quelque chose - s'agitait dans tous les sens, l'air heureuse.

Les quatre filles étaient alors revenues vers une Reyna fronçant les sourcils et avaient commencé un autre discours. Sauf que cette fois, sa sœur était de l'autre côté.

 _"J'ai bien réfléchi et, tu sais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte avec elles." "Ta sœur a un énorme potentiel, on va avoir besoin d'elle." "Je sais que tu peux t'en sortir sans moi, tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses." "On se doute bien que toi tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Hylla ne t'abandonnes pas." "Je suis désolée."_

.

Et maintenant cela faisait des heures et des heures que Reyna marchait en plein soleil, seule. Elle suivait le dernier conseil que les Amazones lui avaient donné. _"Continue vers l'ouest. Cherche Lupa et la Maison du Loup."_ Apparemment, c'était censé l'aider à survivre. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle avait croisé étaient des monstres. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour les vaincre, après tout l'entraînement qu'elle avait eu, mais tout de même. Elle se demandait si sa vie se résumerait à ça désormais.

Marcher. Se battre. Marcher. Hésiter à manger ses provisions, de peur qu'elle soit rapidement à court. Marcher. Se battre. Marcher. Boire dans une rivière. Marcher. Se battre.

Le soleil était presque couché quand Reyna entendit un bruit d'agonie vers sa droite.

Resserrant sa prise sur son épée, elle avança le plus silencieusement possible vers la provenance du son. Après avoir dépassé plusieurs rochers, Reyna découvrit une scène qui la choqua. Il y avait devant elle une harpie aux ailes noires comme la suie qui attaquait à coups de griffes un chien fait entièrement d'or. Celui ci semblait protéger quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - et quand il se jeta férocement contre la harpie, Reyna vit que derrière lui se trouvait un autre chien, qui était lui complètement en argent, et qui semblait blessé à la patte arrière droite.

Reyna n'avait jamais vu de monstres ou quoi que ce soit d'autre comme ces deux chiens, mais elle connaissait les harpies. Elle les détestait même. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle se lança à la défense des chiens.

Avec un large mouvement des bras, elle atteint une côte de la harpie, qui, prise par surprise, fit un bond en se retournant. Reyna recommença ses attaques, de même que le chien doré. Malgré le fait que la harpie soit encerclée par des ennemis, elle n'abandonnait pas et donna des puissants coups d'ailes autour d'elle. Reyna fut touchée, et, légèrement étourdie, elle tomba par terre. La harpie sembla se désintéresser d'elle et renforça ses attaques contre le chien.

Reyna se releva, stabilisa son poids, et après un moment de concentration, jeta son épée en direction de la harpie, qui atterri en plein dans sa tête. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'une épée sur le sol entouré d'un tas de poussière.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas que sa respiration se calme pour s'approcher et récupérer son arme. Elle se baissa, reprit son épée en main, et dispersa les cendres de la harpie en soufflant pour faire bonne figure.

En se relevant, elle vit deux yeux de rubis l'observer de près, très près. Reyna se figea et entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le deuxième chien se traîner à côté du deuxième. Elle ne brisait pas le contact avec les yeux du premier.

Puis, dans une parfaite synchronisation, les deux chiens s'inclinèrent devant la brune. Elle comprit que de leur part, c'était plus que des remerciements, comme une sorte de reconnaissance et de respect. Son corps se détendit aussitôt et elle approcha sa main gauche près de leur tête. Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement et parti chercher dans son sac les quelques bandages qu'il lui restait. Si elle s'était battu contre une harpie pour les défendre elle n'allait pas laisser une blessure à la patte en tuer un.

Reyna s'empressa d'examiner la patte du chien argenté et soupira de soulagement en voyant l'étendue de la blessure. C'était une large coupure, mais elle n'était pas très profonde, elle ne mettrait donc pas longtemps à cicatriser. Avec des gestes experts, elle enroula le bandage autour de la patte. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et contempla le résultat avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu devrais aller mieux d'ici quelques jours.

Reyna observa les alentours et décida de passer la nuit ici. Elle pourrait autant protéger les chiens qu'ils pourraient la protéger.

La fille de Bellone s'allongea à droite du chien argenté pendant que le chien doré venait se coucher à sa gauche.

Un chien d'or et un chien d'argent. _Aurum_ et _Argentum_.

Et sur cette dernière pensée, elle s'endormit.

.

Quand Reyna leva le camp le lendemain matin, les deux chiens la suivirent et restèrent le plus proche d'elle possible pendant qu'elle marchait. Elle ralentit progressivement jusqu'à être sûre qu'Aurum n'ait aucun mal à suivre avec sa patte encore blessée.

.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, Aurum était guéri complètement et Reyna avait apprit à coordiner ses mouvements avec les deux chiens quand ils se battaient contre des monstres. Les premiers jours elle avait essayé de transmettre ses forces à Argentum et Aurum, de peur qu'ils ne soient encore trop faible après leur dernier combat contre la harpie, mais ils semblaient avoir leur propre puissance.

Malgré leurs victoires contre les monstres, les jours avançaient, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de où aller, et il ne restait quasiment plus rien de leurs provisions.

La brune était en train de réfléchir à des solutions - il était bien évidemment exclu d'utiliser les chiens d'or et d'argent pour faire peur aux quelques gens qu'ils croisaient et pour qu'ils les nourrissent, ce n'était pas éthique à ses règles - quand Aurum s'arrêta brusquement, vite suivi d'Argentum. Reyna cru d'abord qu'un autre monstre les attaquaient, encore, mais quand elle leva la tête elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée.

Il y avait une grande allée de pierres, et au bout, des briques de mur, d'une construction qui semblait détruite par le temps. Malgré le fait que la jeune fille ne soit jamais venu ici, l'endroit lui semblait étrangement familier, rassurant. Sans lâcher son épée, elle avança prudemment en suivant le chemin de pierres, les chiens la suivant. Ces derniers, eux, étaient toujours sur leur garde.

Reyna trembla légèrement quand elle entendit un grognement menaçant venant des ruines, mais elle continua d'avancer. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle aurait des réponses là bas. Alors elle continuait d'avancer.

Ce cheminement lui parut des heures, bien que ce ne fut en fait que quelques secondes, voire une minute.

Son cœur battait vite et fort contre sa poitrine, de même que ceux d'Aurum et d'Argentum, qu'elle pouvait entendre grâce à leur proximité.

Enfin arrivés aux ruines, la déception les accueillit. Il n'y avait rien.

Reyna secoua la tête, dépitée des faux espoirs qu'elle s'était fait, et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand un mouvement l'arrêta.

Une immense louve les fixait maintenant, d'un regard terrifiant. Tout son corps criait à la bravoure, la noblesse, le combat.

\- Je t'attendais, Fille de Bellone. Je me nomme Lupa.

Sa voix semblait aussi argentée que ses yeux, aussi déterminée que ses yeux, aussi tranchante que ses yeux. Sa voix et ses yeux étaient identiques. Reyna pensa qu'il devait en être de même que le reste de son corps et de son âme. Mieux valait ne pas l'avoir en ennemie.

Le regard de Lupa était maintenant sur les chiens d'argent et d'or, qui étaient toujours auprès de la brune, même s'ils s'étaient légèrement rapprochés.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà parcouru un certain nombre d'épreuves. Viens. Suis moi. Il est temps pour toi de montrer si tu es digne de ta survie.

.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Reyna repartait de la Maison du Loup, plus forte physiquement et mentalement, avec une destination en tête cette fois. Lupa avait jugé qu'elle était assez méritante pour le Camp Jupiter. Maintenant elle était en marche pour le trouver, et son espoir revenait. D'accord, sa sœur l'avait en quelque sorte abandonnée, mais un jour ou l'autre leurs chemins se seraient séparés de toute façon. Il était temps pour Reyna de trouver une nouvelle famille, et de pardonner à Hylla. Elle n'avait rien fait de vraiment grave après tout. Elle lui avait même permit d'envisager de nouvelles possibilités.

Reyna se sentait plus forte que jamais.

.

Enfin arrivée au tunnel qui selon Lupa, gardait l'entrée du Camp Jupiter, Reyna aperçu deux sentinelles.

Elle traversa la route, Aurum et Argentum sur ses traces, et se posta devant les deux gardes, les fixant du regard comme Lupa lui avait apprit.

\- Je m'appelle Reyna, fille de Bellone, c'est bien ici le Camp Jupiter ?

Le brun recula de quelques pas, plus sous le regard des deux chiens que de son propre regard, mais ce n'était pas grave. Son effet était réussi. Elle se désintéressa de ce premier garde et se tourna vers le second, un blond, qui souriait.

\- Enchanté Reyna. Moi c'est Jason et lui, Marcus. Bienvenue au Camp Jupiter.


End file.
